reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cheats in Redemption
Please use a table for this page, like the one over at the Achievements page. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 16:19, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Cheat Locations? I don't know if this is news or not, but here seems to be writing on the walls of many buildings and ruins, which happen to be cheats. I've confirmed "Who?", where HUMILITY BEFORE THE LORD was written on the wall in Sepulcro and the same goes for "Gang Chic" in another location. Anko the Great 16:16, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Move Article? I was thinking that it might be a good idea to move this article to "Red Dead Redemption Cheats" since it's for that one game. And if there are future games in the series, we don't have anyone to get confused about what game the cheats are for. - Wagnike2 01:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Another Cheat worth adding "I'm drunk as a skunk and twice as smelly" it can be found in Rathskeller Fork, in the room beside yours above the door. Bumfree 23:00, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Ordering? Surely wouldn't it be easier for the user if we ordered the cheats in catagories based on effect? Like all reputation cheats to one labled area and god mode cheats to another ? I would to it myself but I don't know how. --Chonglord 22:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Cheat Error Well when i enter the cheat to obtain the us marshalls outfit, the army outfit etc IT comes up with a message saying Cannot activate cheat whilst doing an activity I would like to know what this means ? please any help would be really appreciated Obviously, it means you're doing an activity. Stop doing the activity, and enter the cheat code again. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:49, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I enter it when i am simply stood still and there is no quests or bounties active it still persists This cheat can only be entered when you are playing with Jack. Marston Jr 21:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Just Wondering Can You use the the "Change John into Jack" cheat backwards to change Jack into John? - Surf Rider 02:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Nope, tried it and I was still Jack. Maybe it'll come out for the social club? ya can't do that sorry i tried. :3 Saving a Game I can't Save a Game now that I have used the cheats, yet why does the article say they will just become "Cheat-Saves"? - 23:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Where you connected to the internet? I have yet to try it, but the trivia section says, "Unless connected to the internet from the Xbox 360/PS3, players won't be able to save using cheats." 16:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC) are the cheats really worth giving rockstar the right to look on your xbox 360 and e-mail address? Social Club Challenges I know that the cheats disable achievements, but do thay disable the Social Club Challenges as well? B3njy93 16:38, May 29, 2012 Social Club Cheats I've made a social club account but now i need help claiming the cheats? Help Anyone?HamsterFood. (talk) 19:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Trophies I have every trophy on Campaign mode so it won't disable trophies for Multiplayer will it? 18:43, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :No, your multiplayer save file is separate from your single player save files, so turning on cheats in single player won't affect multiplayer trophies. :2ks4 (talk) 03:55, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Possible edit/addition(s): Article states that saving game while using cheats is only possible if connected to the internet. Clarification: Original game (on disc) doesn't allow saving, but the downloaded update does allow. Once installed, no internet connection is needed. Infinite Ammo Glitch: Sometimes this cheat does not take affect if the player fires blindly into the air (misses any target) when first activated. Took me some time to figure this one out. 07:45, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Missing Cheat I recently purchased the GOTY edition of Red Dead Redemption and when I go to look at the cheats there's one called Hitchcock. I haven't figured out what it does yet. 07:06, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Sharp Dressed Man So every time I attempt to enter the code WELL DON'T YOU LOOK FINE AND DANDY, it doesn't register. I entered it exactly like that. Solutions? 01:48, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Added suggestion Alphabetical, merging tables Is there any problem on putting the cheat list in alphabetical order? Or is it already in a specific order? Also, I think we should merge the "Rockstar Games Social Club" with the "Cheats Earned from Challenges", since they both feature Rockstar Social cheats. We could move the disclaimer on the top of the Challenges table to before the main Social Club table and do system like the one used in the Trophies/Achievements tables to differentiate the cheats for just logging in to the Social Club and the ones from completing the Challenges (that is, put a different cell color for the Challenge ones.) Gettoru (talk) 01:30, April 4, 2016 (UTC)